halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3/Archive1
Greatest Game Ever? I say, if not the best, then pretty darn close!!! Spartan Andy-012 bye bye playlists guys,the head to head, DLC slayer, objective, rocket race and ranked and social big teams are now retired/unable to be attended currently. can someone go on cleanup duty and sort out the info? plus, if anyone can confirm, does the katana piece require all skulls or 1000 gamerscore now? thanks, GroverA 125 14:26, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Archive 1 (June 6 - August 18 2007) | Archive 2 (August 18 - December 9 2007) Happy thanksgiving Have a happy thanksgiving to all halo fans out there!!!! --Elite12345 21:23, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome Europe I agree, guys, Europe is awesome, but I still took out the line saying so. ;) Thankyou, my anonymous friend. As awesome as Europe is, that was vandalism, so thank you for fixing it. If you have a profile, could you sign your edits with ~~~~? And if you don't, you're certainly welcome to join! -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora '' 09:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Grifball Grifball is with one "f" and not two, for those out there who think I made a spelling error and want to edit it. halo 3 wireless headset The xbox 360 wireless headset is sold at most retail store all over the world. It is a nice pice of hardware if you don't like using your old lame wired headset that get in the way of your playing. But there are some thing you need to know! 1. You need a newer controler to use it. But there is a way to bye pass this. 1. you need two controler. 2. you nedd to put the head set on your old controler. 3. then you need two link up the head set with your xbox 360 it mostliky will go to channal 2 on your xbox this is all part of the proses. 4. you take the batter out off the first controler this will take you headset to chananal one your xbox. 5. then put the batter in the second controler then turn it on this sould The new halo video wiki Check out the new collaborative video tool they added here. Would love to get your feedback about the videos I added and of course you're welcome to contribute. JonaR 12:08, 12 February 2008 (UTC) I added a video myself. ChrisF 12:20, 12 February 2008 (UTC) I started a video about the Halo3 levels and want to invite everyone to contribute - managed to find good stuff only for the first level. Thx. TonyParker 15:06, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Hi, I added a photo and a clip for the second level - let me know what you think. Thx! BryanP 08:16, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Halo 3 is the best game ever made! Now that it's enabled again I put the video back on - everybode is welcome to contribute! TonyParker 07:26, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Halo3 levels video I'm putting together a halo 3 levels video. I posted it on my user page, so you're welcome to check it out and contribute clips if you have - up until now I managed to find good clips for the first and second level. Thx! TonyParker 13:51, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Regarding service tags Anyone know why certain service tags are disallowed? I can understand ones like I17(117) for canon issues, but blocking the other ones don't make any sense, especially "copyright infringement" ones. Why would a letter followed by two numbers be able to be copyrighted? Sgt. Raynor 13:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Because some could cause offense, like P00 FishType1 20:02, 12 December 2008 (UTC) That stupid planet Stop with the rumors OK! So far there is nothing concrete about that planet so dont write anything about it, please. I disagree, it is known to be a forerunner planet since the cutscene is called "forerunner planet". Mitchell Ensink 16:33, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Gigablade98 is my gamertag 15:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC)hey this is gigablade98. they are really noobing down halo 3 with the new melee system, changing the weapongs on the map, and changing the ranking system. i wish all the noobs would stop complaining and just play the game. bugie is really messing up halo for all the true fans out there. if they are not careful everyone is going to leave them. they left microsoft because they wouldnt let them put the updates in. microsoft knew what they where doing. they didnt want to make the true fans hate the game. bungie just wont accept that. im not saying that i am going to stop playing im going to keep on playing until they mess it up one more time. Halo 3 script Before Halo 3 was released, around 2005 someone uploaded a suposed leaked Halo 3 script. Was it real or fanmade?? If it is real bungie should have used it, the plot in it was better (in my opinion) to the final product. Don't get me wrong, I luv halo 3, but I think the leaked script was better.HALOnapster 09:32, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that was fake. And while there were some elements that were cool, the majority really was crap. Making the Gravemind Captain Keyes? Giving the Arbiter a son? Introducing the Forerunners as a playable race? Come on. -- '''Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 01:52, 26 September 2008 (UTC) this is gigablade98 all iknow is that they are really noobing down halo. putting in the new melee system changing the weapons on the map and even changing the ranking system. i wish bungie hadnt left microsoft. the only reason they left is because microsoft wouldnt let them noob it down like they have because they new the players would be ticked off. i mean everything is going wrong. yea i still play the game but comon if they put anymore retarted updates im done!! :Wow. You do know that Microsoft still own Halo, right? So any "Noobing it down" would be Microsoft, not Bungie. And just because you dislike the new updates doesn't mean they're automatically "Noob". -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 01:52, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Repeating Plot Does anyone else realize that all 3 halo games follow the same plot device but with different twists and endings? Yeah lol XD--Ursineandroid 10:26, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Rumors Rumors about this planet are getting ridiculous,and hopefuly Bungie might reveal what it really is in some time. Yeah ¿Another Halo ring and possibly a new Gravemind? ¡Stop with the rumors! help please? dose anywon know how to take videos you make on halo 3 and put them on the internet? ANYHELP WOULD BE APREATEATEDAdmiral James Kaizer 22:53, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Get Bungie Pro, and the site will render clips for you, so you don't need a capture card anymore. -- Councillor Specops306 - 'Kora 'Morhek 20:07, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Halo 3!!D1134 01:38, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Halo, happy birthday to u! Major SpartytimeTalk 04:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Less ClusterF*ck, More Encyclopedia This page desperately needs to be cleaned up. As it is right now, its a long and hardly coherent list of everything, instead I suggest 1) some sort of standard theme implemented between all three halo games, 2) the use of "main articles" for the majority of this information (for example, putting the lengthy plot summary on its own page, putting the the lists of minor characters on its own page, etc)... Just because this is a fan wiki, doesn't mean it has to look unprofessional. Just a thought. -- SgtBop 06:02, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :This isn't a fan wiki. It's a site that documents anything related to Halo. Sergeant Matoro3311 | 19:08, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::It is a site that documents anything relating to Halo, and is not associated with Bungie. Therefore, it is a fan Wiki. Kalem 04:42, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::Calling Halopedia a "fan wiki" would be akin to calling wikipedia a fan wiki. FishType1 20:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Wikipedia is not primarily maintained and fueled by fans of the subject of an article. Instead, it is simply edited by anyone who feels as though the information is incorrect. Mongoose Replica Link? How come the mongoose toy of Halo 3 on the action figures' page links to this? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Halo3: ODST Should halo3 ODST have its own page?Captain6 03:19, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Already does FishType1 20:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC)